90210_beverly_hillsfandomcom-20200214-history
Annie Wilson
Annie Wilson is a main character from 90210 and is portrayed by Shenae Grimes. Annie is a young woman who grew up with a passion for theater. She lives in Beverly Hills, in Liam's house. She is best friends with Naomi Clark, Erin Silver, Adrianna Tate-Duncan and Liam Court. Early Life Annie is introduced as an aspiring actress who moves from Kansas to Beverly Hills with her family. Annie is the only daughter of Harry and Debbie Wilson. When she was eight years old, her parents adopted her brother, Dixon. Ever since she was a child, she wanted to be an actress and was involved in all school plays. In 2006, she visited her grandmother during the summer where she met Ethan Ward, and both of the kissed, but it was a summer fling. While living in Kansas, she started dating her childhood friend, Jason but it ended when she moved to Bevery Hills. Season 1 Annie moved with her family from Kansas to Beverly Hills to live with and watch over her grandmother, Tabitha. She and Dixon subsequently enrolled in West Beverly Hills High School where Harry went to school and now serves as the principal. Upon moving, she left behind her childhood friend and boyfriend, Jason, and the lead in the school's play. In her new town, she was reunited with the summer fling, Ethan Ward, who she'd met during a previous visit. Annie was disgusted and discourages when she found out that Ethan was cheating on his current girlfriend, Naomi Clark. Annie took an interest in her new school's current musical production which put her at odds with Adrianna Tate-Duncan, who would cause her much trouble. Annie became quick friends with Naomi, but their notable differences led to a falling out and short-lived rivalry between them. Annie also became friendly with Erin Silver, though Silver grew offended when Annie left her to spend time with Naomi. She responded by making Annie the latest subject of parody on her blog but later apologized by helping her win a part in a school musical. The two then become friends. Silver eventually confided that she'd once been friends with Naomi as well, but that Naomi had betrayed her by revealing a secret. After Jason broke up with her because of their long-distance relationship, she began seeing rich boy, Ty Collins. Early in their relationship Ty took her on a surprise date to San Francisco. Though she was punished for the rash action, she remained drawn to Ty, and kissed him at the end of the second episode - just as Ethan began to express interest in her once more. Eventually, she began to distance herself from Ty when she believed Ethan to be available, Silver however advised her that pursuing Ethan wouldn't be wise, as he and Naomi were likely to reconcile. When it became apparent that Naomi was still a priority to Ethan she attempted to rebuild her relationship with Ty - only to find that he'd begun moving on. She persisted in trying to win him back, apologizing with cookies and a kiss. Ty soon declared that she is "adorable," and they got back together. She later became the understudy to Naomi's best friend, Adrianna, who'd been dropped from the school play due to her irresponsibility. A resentful Adrianna later led Annie to believe that she'd slept with Ty, when she in fact had not. Annie then broke up with Ty, and relectantly agreed to help Adrianna with school work at the request of a teacher. Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Alternate Realities Season 5 Appearance Relationships Liam Court Charlie Selby Jason Patricck Westhill Colin Andrews Riley Wallace Trivia *Annie is based on Brenda being a sweet girl who moves with her family to Beverly Hills. *Annie met Brenda Walsh during a play, both characters wanted to be an actress in high school. *Annie's original name was going to be Annie Mills. *Annie's nickname during season 1 was "Kansas," just like Brandon from the original series was called "Minnesota." *The role of Annie was offered to Actress/Singer, Hilary Duff, but got turned down. *Annie lost her virginity to Jasper in season 2. *Annie, Liam, Lindsey, Naomi, Silver, and Dixon, have all been seen nude in public: **Silver made a sex video of her and Dixon revealed to WBHH and the Internet in season one. **Dixon was in Silver's sex video in season one. **A nude photo of Annie was sent by Naomi to WBHH in season two. **A nude photo of Silver was sent by Adrianna to WBHH in season three. **Liam and Lindsey were in a sex video that Navid showed at Phenomi-con in season five. **Naomi took off all her clothes as she went onstage to apologize for her behavior at the high school reunion in season five. **Nude photos of Silver were leaked online in season five. *Annie got shot by Ashley while trying to stop her from shooting Liam and Vanessa. *Annie's the one with the most boyfriends in the series. *Annie slept with Patrick for money, just so she could help Dixon, to get in rehab as they couldn't afford it. *Annie got suspended from school for jumping her cousin, Emily, in the high school cafeteria. *Annie is the second character to be shot in the stomach and the first was Kelly Taylor. Gallery